wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Loken
Loken is a giant and is presumed to be the leader of the iron dwarves in Northrend. Having previously served the Pantheon, he has recently heard the calls of the old god Yogg-Saron. Since that moment, he has lost all faith in the Titan's vision and considers the Old God his new master. He can be encountered as the final boss in the Halls of Lightning. He is also involved in the following quests: * * * Quotes Encounter in Howling Fjord : Come, minions! Your master calls! : The work of your brothers in the Storm Peaks has reached a frenzied pace. Soon, Father will be freed. : Your brothers to the north have subjugated the stone behemoths and set them on the path to Ulduar. Soon, the remaining defenses of the Pantheon will be neutralized. : The three fissures opened by the mortals of this region must be silenced. The earth hears and sees what we do and will continue to interfere with our efforts if the way is not closed. : Bury this place, your master demands it! Encounter in Grizzly Hills :Image of Loken says: You're late, overseer. :Image of Loken says: Destiny will not wait. Your craftsmen must increase their production of the war golems before the stone giant leader and his army reach Ulduar. :Image of Loken says: Tell your rune-smiths to continue converting what stone giants you can. Those that will not submit must be destroyed. :Image of Loken says: If the stone giants interfere with our work at Ulduar, I will hold you and your thane responsible. Mortals must not be allowed to come to the aid of the giants. :Return to your duties, overseer. Be certain to impress upon your workers the urgency of their tasks. Encounter in Halls of Lightning Upon entering his room: * "I have witnessed the rise and fall of empires. The birth and extinction of entire species. Over countless millennia the foolishness of mortals has remained beyond a constant. Your presence here confirms this." * "My master has shown me the future, and you have no place in it. Azeroth will be reborn in darkness. Yogg-Saron shall be released! The Pantheon shall fall!" Upon being aggroed: * "What hope is there for you? None!" When casting Lightning Nova: * "You can not hide from fate!" * "Come closer. I will make it quick." * "Your flesh cannot hold out for long." Upon slaying a player: * "Only mortal..." * "I... am... FOREVER!" * "What little time you had, you wasted!" Upon reaching 75% health: * "You stare blindly into the abyss!" 50% health: * "Your ignorance is profound. Can you not see where this path leads?" 25% health: * "You crossed the precipice of oblivion!" Upon death: * "My death... heralds the end of this world." Trivia Loken's quotes seem to tell a story similar to that of Zeus's in Greek Mythology, where Zeus imprisoned his father, Kronos, and the rest of the titans. However Loken seems to want to release his father and defeat the Titans. Loken's name is likely based on Loki from Norse Mythology. External links Category:Howling Fjord mobs Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Halls of Lightning mobs